1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs with adjustable arms and, more particularly, to a chair arm which is vertically adjustable with respect to a chair seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasingly, chairs designed for use in the office environment for both management and support staff are ergonomically designed for comfort. These chairs generally include body contoured cushions, seat height adjustments, seat swivels and reclining backs. Recently, designs of office furniture, such as chairs, have attempted to address user's comfort and healthful body support when seated for long periods of time while, for example, working at a computer terminal. The comfortable positioning of a user's arms has become a significant factor in the overall ergonometric design to address problems such as Carpel Tunnel Syndrome. These chairs have incorporated arms which can be adjusted upwardly and downwardly relative to the seat cushion to support a variety of user's arm positions during a variety of tasks. These chairs, such as EVERY-DAY.RTM. chairs (registered trademark of HON Industries, Muscatine, Iowa) and the PERFORMA 2.TM. series high performance ergonomic seating (trademark of Superior Chaircraft), provide attachable arms which are adjustable only upwardly and downwardly relative to the seat.
None of the foregoing, or other prior art chairs for use in the office, incorporate adjustable arms which can be adjusted vertically as well as horizontally, to provide an enhanced ergonometric design for user safety and comfort.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an adjustable arm for an office chair which can be adjusted horizontally and vertically.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable arm for use with a chair in the office environment which can be adjusted both vertically and horizontally and can be removably attached to the body of the chair.